Breaking Barbarossa
by Whitecherry212
Summary: Operation Barbarossa, the invasion of Russia by the Axis. Ivan himself must face the fact of being in the clutches of Ludwig. Rated M for blood, torture, BDSM, and rape, and based off of historical fact of the invasion. Warning of Nazis and Soviets ahead.


So this is my first attempt at trying to write torture for a friend of mine. But that wasn't the point here. I in no ways sympathize for Nazis or for Socialist, Communists, etc. In fact, I could get into how my family has been abused by them, which is why I'm not happy with them, but that is totally not needed for this fic. Anywho, have some facts for the story!

First off, the actual thing of Operation Barbarossa lasted for four years, up until the Germans retreated In 1944. And the Germans had a lot of initial success, but thanks to things such as weather , the potential of the Soviets, and faulty planning, caused them to fail with things such as the siege of Lenningrad, and the such. Also, while the soviet troops totaled around 8 million, versus the Axis of about 5 million, the Soviets were at the disadvantage by lack of up to date technology. Finally, roughly 20 million soviets died (Civilian and Military) to the 4.3 million Germans and the 900,000 Axis troops that accompanied.

* * *

**"The German Wehrmacht must be prepared to crush Soviet Russia in a quick campaign." -Adolf Hitler**

The world had become chaos for the Russian, needless to say.

Everything that Ivan had expected out of this war, had certainly not occurred for him.

The Germans had really invaded. And Russia was by no means entirely ready for it all. Why hadn't Stalin listened to the British messages of how the USSR needed to prepare for German invasion? Or to the Swedes who figured out the exact date of this attack? But no, Stalin chose to believe that the war with Hitler and Germany was in the Western Front. Ignorant bastard he was. So now Ivan's people were being slaughtered left and right. There were too many tanks, too many planes overhead in heated combat or straight up bombing the land. He had been told the total axis forces were at 3.9 million. The Soviet Union had deployed much more than that, around 5.3 million to protect the motherland. But look at them now. He was at the hands of the damn Germans, those disgusting Fascist pigs.

Which lead to his current situation. Ludwig had him, easily said by the gun to the back of his head. "We're putting on a show," he whispered in the Russian's ear, shoving him out in front of the whole corp that was under the German's control with this battle. Two men stood up in front of him, before taking his wrists and ankles and binding them together with chain, preventing escape on his part.

"This, men, is the enemy. The Russians are just the vermin that they are, and they have taken our lands, our Vaterland. Do we not need Lebensraum for our people? The resources here to support the perfect people of our Germany? But of course."

Another soldier ran up, holding out a riding crop for the German. Normally there was nothing that scared Ivan, no he had seen too much disaster and suffering to his people, with too much war that he ever wanted to remember. Yet the smirk that Ludwig had on his face was enough to send shivers down the Soviet's spine. Fuck him for breaking their damn Molotov-Ribbentrop pact.

"You can see the fear in his eyes, ja? But he has yet to see true fear. But we shall show him it soon, as the cities shall be starved, and their agricultural products are used in the name of the master race." Ludwig's gloved hand finally pulled out of his pocket, two long pieces of fabric in hand. And soon enough, he was forced out of his coat, striped to nothing, gagged and blindfolded. So this was what it would be; he would be made a fool of publicly, and none the less to raise the moral of the damn German troops. With his senses like this, he could hardly refuse anything to the matters at hand

The blonde pushed down on Ivan, forcing him to his knees before leaning over and whispering in his ear; "I will be getting the Baku Oilfields, even if it means ripping it from your dead body Ivan." He heard a crack, before a stinging sensation hit his back. The gag made it impossible for the Russian to scream out in pain, and all that could be heard was the heavy inhailing to control his nerves and emotions. But then another crack, and another, followed by however many God knew. Ivan's pale skin was coated with blood now, only until he was swatted once by Germany's riding crop. "Flat down you disgusting scum." Ivan could only comply, his legs giving out from under him as he laid down. This humiliation was torture, he was surprised at the treatment, though the Russian understood now from the perspective of those who received instead of his normal position of giving. Yet, it was…well it was strangely erotic to him as well.

The zip of clothing being removed was what worried him enough. "You see men, you should in no way treat these people as human. We are human, they are not." Hands reached out, clawing at his face with a stinging power, before the blindfold was ripped off with a strength much like Ivan's very own. With this new found sight, the silver hair whipped back, violet eyes looking to see who it was pressing on him, only to have eyes widen in fear. The blonde German was undressed completely minus his iron cross necklace, and was hovering over his body. "Я буду вам калечить," he said in perfect Russian, the smirk only wider before reaching over and finally ripping away the gag.

One hand reached down stroking the semi-hard member of the Russian while those apparent "perfect" teeth bit roughly on his neck, drawing blood easily. Ivan let out a small utterance of a whine before being slapped with the riding crop. "No noise," the gruff voice behind him said loud enough to his quiet audience. So this was how it was going to be then. All he would be is a display of the enemy and how they were against all ways of the so called "Aryan Nation".

The bites became more and more painful, before the hand stopped treating the pulsing flesh in the hands. "The slavs are imperfect people as you can see. They divulge themselves to all sins easily." Ludwig thrust himself into the Russian, before Ivan winced and bit his lip to prevent the scream and moan from being heard. But the flinching earned him a hard slap to the back of his head with the riding crop, Ludwig cursing him out in that horrid thing they called German. And damn it, that disgusting fascist pig was turning him on badly.

Ludwig, to say, was pleased at least. This idiot, this communist bastard was as if putty in his hands to his men. And while the blonde continued his treatment, this display of power, he could tell that Ivan, while looking poorly, was enjoying himself to the most. Jacking off to his own mutilation and blood, like the disgusting pervert he was. So Ludwig just continued to pound into him, not relenting at all, to the cheers of his troops. Those sickening moans, each only relented in more punishment, with soon the riding crop being replaced with his issued knife. Lines covered the marred body of the Russian, only delighting the Nazi man more so.

It was tortureous to Ivan, half of him knew that this was sickening, but he rejoiced at it, forgetting what all Ludwig had said not to do, moaning loudly and the other noises ringing in his ears, and of course, the ones who were watching. "More!" and "Nggh, Ludwig, so…ahh!" were clearly heard, whether some understood him or not, it didn't matter. But then there would be cold metal to his skin, a burn, the relinquish of his beautiful red blood by the knife that told him to silence himself.

Ludwig's hand went back to massaging Ivan's pulsing member, having the Russian whimper in delight at his attention once more. And Germany didn't stop tearing into Russia, a smirk on his face as finally Ivan screamed out his name as he came. But he moved, Gott knew he would never dirty himself from this stain of filth of the world. He released as well, pulling out with a squelching noise before moving away quickly and signaling to the closest man nearby to dress him once more.

"Stand up you filth. I want my men to see your face as you admit you enjoyed that."Ivan's legs did not work though, and the blood pooled around him made it hard to stand up, though eventually he made it up. He lightly licked his wounds, predatory gleam in his eyes . Blood did that to the Russian, did it not just turn him on, but made his more dangerous instincts kick in. As they said back in his homeland, Russians are like wolves; feral and violent, though they could be tame when they wished. "I believe you say it as 'nein' Ludwig? I did not." The Soviet pulled at his binds, facing forward to the men, licking the last of the blood from his lips before smirking, teeth revealed before making a feined attempt to pull away towards them. That was, until the blonde threw the knife, the hilt sticking out of his left shoulder.

"I said, say it you communist pig." Ivan was brilliant red then, before mumbling his approval.

"Louder."

"Мне нравилось смей меня."

"In English dummkopf."

"Fine…yes…I enjoyed it," he screamed out, before tugging once more at his binds.

It was then that there was the shooting. And the men in the back row of the whole demonstration fell to the ground dead. Ivan smirked, seeing from the shadows, one of his men nodding to him, before going and shooting out a second row. The troops were falling rapidly, their perfect rows just the perfect targets to his men. And there was hardly anything they could do, or even Ludwig for that matter.

Mass confusion was what ensued. Few broke ranks, running to their supplies to grab guns and fire back. Their leader himself slapped the Russian once, cursing him for yelling before running off and shooting at his enemy. But the soviets advanced, more and more Nazis falling to their boots. One man came over, quickly untying Ivan before handing him the clothes strewn away from his frigid body. "Glad to at least see you alive sir. Did not know what they may do to you, considering Barbarossa is failing and the Nazis are falling back out of the motherland." Russia just nodded, dressing himself quickly, before taking the man's outstretched gun to begin firing.

And while the last of the Nazis escaped with Ludwig, the Russian swore to himself in Russian. "Я сделаю Людвиг платить в конце этой войны."

**"We must be ready much earlier. We will try to delay the war for another two years." - Joseph Stalin**


End file.
